tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luminous Errors
| }} is Archenemy's unique ability, granted to him by the Counter Force in real life to preserve the future of humanity. For convenience's sake it is ranked in the style of Noble Phantams, though it cannot be considered one of them so much as it can be considered their general opposite. Fire; light; heat. All these combined gave mankind dominance against the dark, and in turn, began their process of overthrowing the world of nature and the world of mystery. That same light later evolved into projectiles, which in turn gave birth to the bullet, which would later give birth to the king of all weaponry: the nuclear bomb. This power, this destructive and misguided luminescence, is Archenemy's power. His very armor is built out of the stuff, and it is therefore active at all times when he dons it. He is capable of summoning this mysterious power and attacking or defending with it at any times and at a moment's notice. Several characters, including Haru Midoriya and Thierry Lambert compare it to an infinite amount of laser beams from all places at all times; as such, he is jokingly assigned the Launcher class. Archenemy himself agrees that they are most like lasers in appearance and speed (and partially in damage), so he has no problem with them being referred to as such. Lasers are the pinnacle of the projectile, one that mankind has not yet managed to reach, so it heartens him that his power would be alike to those. This ability's most devastating property is its utter effectiveness against mystery. Heroic Spirits and their weapons are generally ineffective against him and incapable of piercing his armor, though those from more recent times are capable of doing him actual damage. This effectiveness extends to the offense as well: Luminous Errors' attacks are incredibly devastating against the same beings who cannot break through it. Even the likes of a Dead Apostle would be seriously injured if not outright blown to smithereens by a concentrated attack. Divine Spirits would be simply a matter of course. In return, however, it is powerless against regular humans and cannot defend from their weaponry; the power was given to protect mankind, and therefore ordinary mankind can not be harmed by it. Such a thing would be contradictory to its purpose. Haru Midoriya, who despite possessing Mystery is technically a "proper human", is capable of enduring and even striking at Archenemy. His Mana Burst techniques can also do damage, provided that he retrieves the necessary lighting or wind from the area around him to do so. Gatekeeper also gains this ability after replacing her blades with exact replicas fashioned from modern materials. Archer's arrows can strike at him and deal damage so long as they are fired from a modern bow, though in all three of these cases Luminous Errors can deal damage as well due to the mystery still present in the attackers. Another Counter Guardian with a similar origin and timeframe would be able to fare far better, though the exact outcome of their match would be difficult to decide. The ordinary application of magecraft and even magic is useless against him, however. Archenemy has several techniques that he uses with Luminous Errors, considered to be his finishing moves: List of techniques * is Archenemy's typical finishing move. Category:Zeon1 Category:Noble Phantasms Category:EX Rank Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Mystery Noble Phantasms Category:Fate/midsummer